


红心杰克

by KateLaurant



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Sablier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 唯一可供哀悼的一个夜晚。
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 2





	红心杰克

我杀了他。他们听见他喃喃自语。是我杀了他。

他们给他喂了水，又像防止癫痫发作的人咬断舌头那样，在牙关间塞上布条。杰克·贝萨流士终于沉沉入睡，他的手里依然紧攥着那件满是血腥气的黑袍，无论是谁如何劝说都不愿放开。它像夜雾般盖在他身上，宛如黑暗的潮水没过他的腿根。

卫兵在断崖旁发现了这名唯一的幸存者——唯一的幸存者和格连·巴斯卡比鲁的尸体。后者身首异处，头颅被对方捧在怀中，紧贴着胸膛，无头的瘦高躯干则枕在膝间，乍看上去仿佛是一对正在拥抱的情人。

杰克也像是死去了般，对搜救者们的呼喊毫无反应，直到他们下降到他身边——有人认出了他标志性的金色发辫，认出他是贝萨流士子爵的小儿子，那个开朗又爱笑的英俊小伙，他与巴斯卡比鲁的当家私交甚笃已经算是个公开的秘密—— _是我做的。_ 他们听见他低声重复，嘴唇苍白且颤抖着。我杀了他。可他死了吗？我已经没有其它办法——

他死了。旁边的人告诉他，但这只令他将那具残破的尸体拥得更紧。车夫起初不愿意让他将它们带上车厢，但那时杰克开始哭泣，眼泪淌进死者乌黑柔软的发丝，在白面颊上闪闪发亮，他那双翡翠眼眸绿得令人不忍多看。人们面对这泪水纷纷侧目，悄声评论，看啊，他多么爱他，谁都知道他们曾经是挚友。

看护又花了很长时间，才终于说服杰克将白手套从黑发间抽离，松开格连·巴斯卡比鲁的残躯，却无法把死神的黑袍也一并带走。他睡着时仍握着布料的一隅，像是抓住一根救命稻草，紧闭的眼帘里不知倒映出什么。

半夜时他醒来过一次，赤裸双足，梦游似地拽着手里的长袍曳过地面，向守在门口的女仆询问她是否知晓奥兹华尔德在哪里。

您问的是谁，大人？她温顺地回问，年轻的脸庞满是关切。

杰克愣了愣，他再睁开眼时已经显得清醒，双眼明澈得可以从中看见倒影。不是谁，他语气平静地说，随即不好意思地微笑着。抱歉，我只是做了个噩梦。能请你帮我倒杯水吗？我已经没事了，后半夜你可以回去休息。

他喝了半杯水，回头看见血迹斑斑的斗篷在地板上蜷成一团，在月光下像巨大的蛇蜕，显得极为可怜。他开始坐在床沿干呕，抓着自己的喉咙，酸痛的鼻腔再次逼迫他不断掉泪，杰克无从辨明个中情绪，只会不受控制地哭泣。一部分的他在想蕾西。 _蕾西。_ 想他的失败，他没能完成蕾西的愿望，没能将世界送到她手中。然而机会，或许以后还有其它机会，他还没有彻底失败， _不，肯定_ 还有他能做的事——

另一部分的他（即便杰克屡次试图堵住双耳，去想 _蕾西。蕾西。蕾西。_ ）在想奥兹华尔德。

他记不清自己是如何杀死奥——杀死 _格连_ ，那一块的记忆斑驳模糊，但他记得将那只端丽头颅拥在心口时的感觉，姿态与米兰达的呓语描述出的那些疯狂幻想如出一辙，除却深陷爱河的女主角并非是她。他的手指绞紧对方的黑发，记得它们往日总是乖顺服帖地垂过鬓边，遮掩着那张没什么表情的侧脸， _奥兹华尔德，_ 格连的皮肤冰冷得不可思议，比小巷深处的冬天更凉，浓烈的铁锈味呛得杰克喘不过气。有一会儿杰克出神地端详着那副面孔，看见紫罗兰色的眼睛如今已永远合上，安静地没有泄露出一丝情绪，难以想象他不久前还拖着深可见骨的伤口追逐他、动弹不了的手像熔在了剑柄上，不知被什么力量驱使着一瘸一拐地挪动，从寡言单薄的嘴唇里吐出鲜血和一些憎恶的气音——他莫名害怕那双眼会再度睁开，无情地剜开黄金翠玉的皮囊，并用仇恨的语调谴责他。于是杰克更用力地怀抱，让毫无温度的脸颊紧贴着他的心跳，让自己的面孔深埋进那片黑发之中，仿佛如此便能堵住所有无法再出口的话语。

我杀了格连。他想。 _我杀了奥兹华尔德。_

他忽然想将黑袍丢进壁炉里，因为奥兹华尔德从不穿戴这可憎的裹尸布，只有格连会披上它。然而此时此刻，杰克精疲力竭，感到区分他们不再有任何意义，企图分辨悲恸的真假也毫无意义。空洞的痛苦令他想吐，他的脑袋和胸口都在发疼，却没有外溢的感情可作苟延残喘的饵料，只能缓缓沉入湖底深邃的虚无。

 _我会实现你的愿望，蕾西。_ 一个声音说。 _奥兹华尔德。_ 另一个声音低语。他被它们拉扯着，最终还是本能地拾起了格连的长袍，像幼儿抱紧被褥般，盲目地攥在怀里，尽管血的臭味会刺痛他。

房间黑暗寂静，许多场景在杰克混乱的头脑内沉浮，越过对蕾西的忏悔触碰他——一对平静探究的紫色双眼，仿佛要追问你又欲言而止；一张缄默的、往往只做出最细微表情的面孔，却会无奈地叹息也会冲他微笑，以及苦涩到极点、愤怒且失望的——

他不再回忆，也不再抵抗，眼睛由于哭了太久疲惫胀痛。他知道一旦太阳升起，任何残存的真心都会化作另一层完美无缺的面具，而祭奠奥兹华尔德只能留在这个黑夜。所以杰克再度哭喊起来，疯狂地拧紧掌中的遗物，希望能把滚烫的心脏吐出来、希望自己能在这一刻死去——因为无论他在这夜间说了什么、做了什么，等到白昼也不过黄粱一梦。到第二天黎明他又会编织出更多精巧的谎言、亵渎这名他正恸哭着哀悼的男人，用操纵过的言辞让世人都憎恨他。

他们会唾弃格连·巴斯卡比鲁，就像他们会同情地望着虚伪的英雄，告诉他说你有多么爱他——不过那都要等到黎明之后。

.


End file.
